I Choose To Love You
by EarthTeleport
Summary: [Ch 3, Update! End!] "Aku menyerah, Ahjusshi." / "Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan pria itu diluar, Kyungsoo? Hujan sangat deras. Dia bisa sakit atau bahkan mati." / "Hyung, aku bukan Ayahku! Jadi percayalah padaku!" / Semoga kau selalu berbahagia dengan pilihan yang kau pertahankan, Kyungsoo. / KaiSoo. Yaoi. Lil bit KrisTao.
1. Chapter 1

**I Choose To Love You**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Other…**

**Genre :: Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating :: T**

**Length :: 3Shoot**

**.**

**Summary :: Apa yang salah dengan namja seperti Kyungsoo? Seorang penulis dengan bakat seni yang tidak di ragukan. Ia juga seorang pianis dan violis, walaupun belum seterkenal Henry Lau. / "Jadi… apa pilihanmu?" / "Malam ini. Aku akan pergi ke Canada dan aku tidak akan pernah kembali pada Jongin." / "Baiklah. Aku harap kau tidak berbohong. Atau kau akan tau apa akibatnya jika kau berani bermain-main denganku…" /** **Bagaimanapun, pilihan Kyungsoo adalah mencintai Kim Jongin. / KaiSoo. Yaoi. 3S. RnR Juseyo (:**

**Disclaimer :: KaiSoo saling memiliki. Ceritanya punya author ^^**

**.**

**Warning :: Banyak sekali Typos. Cerita pasaran dan alur mudah ketebak. Bukan EYD yang baik dan benar. Bikin mual. Yaoi, BL.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading, Chingu-deul…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Namun Kyungsoo belum berniat untuk tidur sedikitpun. Matanya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Disaat ia memiliki kesibukan di hari esok, matanya justru enggan terpejam. Selalu begitu.

Kyungsoo menonton TV, sambil di temani satu cangkir _Hot Mocha_ yang sempat dibuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Mata Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya melihat TV yang sengaja di nyalakannya. Telinganya juga tidak sepenuhnya mendengar apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh seorang pembawa acara di sebuah berita stasiun TV.

Sesekali matanya melihat kearah _Hot Mocha_ yang ada di depannya dengan sedikit asap yang mengepul kecil. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang. Sang _namjachingu_.

Kim Jongin…

Seharian ini, Jongin tidak menghubunginya. Biasanya, Jongin tidak pernah absen untuk menghubunginya setiap saat. Tapi sekarang… tidak ada satupun pesan ataupun panggilan yang masuk ke _cellphone_-nya.

"Huff… Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu, Jonginie?" Gumam Kyungsoo sendirian. Ia menatap sedih pada cangkirnya dan mengelus bibir cangkir itu.

**Drrtt… Drrtt…**

_Android_ milik Kyungsoo bergetar di dekat cangkir _Hot Mocha_-nya. Kyungsoo meraihnya dan menyentuh satu _icon_ untuk membuka pesan yang masuk.

**From :: My Jonginnie**

'_**Hyung**_**~ Aku ada di depan pintu apartemenmu. Bolehkah aku masuk? Disini sudah mulai dingin…'**

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo menyimpan _android_-nya di samping tempatnya duduk di sofa. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu apartemennya, ia membukanya dengan tergesa. Dan… terlihatlah sosok seorang namja tinggi nan tampan yang seharian ini tidak memberikannya kabar. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Selamat datang, Jong-"

**Grep~!**

Sosok itu –Jongin– memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang kecil Kyungsoo. Kepalanya di nyamankan di pundak sempit Kyungsoo. Menutup matanya, menghirup wangi _Soft Peach_ yang menjadi khas dari seorang Do Kyungsoo. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuang nafas kecil –namun terkesan sangat lelah dan sedih.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kini sedang terjadi pada Jongin. Mungkin Kyungsoo belum mengerti karena Jongin tidak menceritakan apapun, tapi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tenang. Untuk menenangkan Jongin, yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya memeluk Kyungsoo erat jika sedang terjadi suatu masalah yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, perlahan menyentuh punggung Jongin dan mengusapnya secara lembut. Membiarkan Jongin memeluknya lebih erat, meskipun ia tau ini masih di depan pintu apartemennya –itu tidak masalah.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_…"

"_Ne_?" Jawab Kyungsoo. Sangat lembut di telinga Jongin. Membuat Jongin sedikit lebih tenang.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Masih dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang ramping milik _namjachingu_-nya, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang sayu.

"_Bogoshippoyo_… _Jeongmal bogoshippoyo_…" Ucap Jongin pelan. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo sehingga sekarang kening mereka berdua bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya kemudian tersenyum lembut saat matanya kembali terbuka. "_Nado_, Jongin…" Balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, tapi Kyungsoo tau kalau Jongin tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini. Kyungsoo tidak ingin memaksa Jongin untuk berbicara saat ini. Hanya dengan seperti ini, Kyungsoo berharap kalau Jongin akan tenang dengan sendirinya.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur. Meraih simpul dasi yang melingkar di leher Jongin. Dasi itu sudah terlihat acak-acakkan, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo yakin kalau Jongin menghadapi sesuatu yang sulit hari ini. Kyungsoo melepas dasi itu lembut. Kening mereka masih bersentuhan dengan kuat.

Kyungsoo kembali memperlihatkan senyuman lembutnya yang tulus. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Jongin. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Setelah itu, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu. _Arasseo_?" Kyungsoo memberikan saran. Mata bulat purnamanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata elang tajam milik Jongin, walaupun Kyungsoo harus sedikit menengadah untuk dapat melihat langsung ke mata Jongin.

Jongin diam. Masih memperlihatkan raut wajah yang lelah.

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo mulai menyentuh pipi kiri Jongin. Mengelusnya pelan dan kemudian ia sedikit berjinjit untuk dapat mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jongin. Memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut untuk sang namjachingu.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik sekarang. Masuklah. Jangan sampai kau masuk angin karena terlalu lama beradu dengan angin tengah malam…" Kyungsoo membimbing lengan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggangnya untuk bisa ia genggam. Membawanya ke dalam apartemen dan kemudian menyuruhnya mandi dan makan malam.

**.**

Jongin sedang dalam posisi tertidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo diatas sebuah sofa panjang saat ini. Setelah mandi dengan air hangat yang disediakan Kyungsoo, Jongin kemudian makan sedikit dari sepiring _Spaghetti_ yang dimasakkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak marah jika Jongin hanya makan sedikit. Ia justru khawatir. Karena Jongin adalah _namja_ yang suka sekali makan, maka saat ia makan hanya sedikit itu membuat pertanyaan besar untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah menduganya dari awal, kalau sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin. Yang membat Jongin tampak tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau kemana saja hari ini, hm? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Jonginie…" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara yang pelan. Menatap wajah lelah Jongin yang matanya sedang terpejam. Mengelus kepalanya, menyapa setiap helaian rambut Jongin yang masih sedikit basah.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pelan sekali.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sedikit berat. Ia merasa kalau Jongin benar-benar buruk saat ini. Satu yang ia inginkan. Kyungsoo ingin Jongin berbagi masalah denganya. Hanya itu. Agar bisa membuat Jongin sedikit meninggalkan bebannya.

Tubuh Jongin sudah terbalut _sweater_ hangat berwarna _Maroon_ dengan celana _training_ panjang milik Kyungsoo yang sengaja ia beli untuk keperluan Jongin jika _namja_ itu sedang menginap di apartemennya. Saat ini, Kyungsoo juga membalut tubuh Jongin dengan selimut yang cukup tebal agar Jongin tidak kedinginan.

"Apa kau berniat membagi masalahmu denganku, Jonginie? Aku tidak tau ini bisa membantu atau tidak, tapi aku harap dengan sedikit bercerita padaku kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Jongin membuka matanya dan saat itu juga ia langsung menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Jongin merasa tenang. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Jongin damai. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Jongin semakin mencintai Kyungsoo. Senyuman yang selalu tulus dan lembut di mata Jongin.

"_Hyung_…" Mulainya. Masih setia menatap wajah teduh milik _namjachingu_-nya.

"_Ne_?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_. Sangat mencintaimu. Selamanya akan selalu begitu. Apakah kau juga sama sepertiku?" Tanya Jongin.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di tanyakan Jongin. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, dan itu sangatlah manis di mata Jongin.

Oh, lihatlah! Betapa Kyungsoo sangat manis dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan. Beruntung sekali Jongin mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin begitu brengsek jika melepaskan Kyungsoo hanya untuk orang yang tidak akan lebih baik dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau jawabannya, Jonginie…" Jawab Kyungsoo. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Jongin hanya kembali diam.

Kyungsoo tidak memaksa Jongin untuk berbicara sekarang. Ia tetap menunggu. Mungkin Jongin masih belum siap?

"Apapun yang terjadi, tolong untuk selalu bersamaku. Kau percaya kan, _hyung_, kalau cinta yang kuat akan bersatu pada akhirnya walaupun banyak rintangan dalam perjalanannya?"

Kyungsoo diam sejenak. Ini aneh… kenapa Jongin menjadi seperti ini? Jarang untuk Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin sesedih ini. Jongin adalah _namja_ yang riang dan juga gombal serta _pervert_ di mata Kyungsoo. Selama satu tahun menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Jongin tampak rapuh.

Mungkin pernah sesekali, tapi tidak separah sekarang. Dan itu, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi lebih khawatir lagi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Jonginie?"

"Jawab aku, _hyung_."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Benar dugaannya.

"Ya. Dan aku sangat percaya dengan itu. Ketika kita bertahan dengan berbagai cobaan dalam sebuah hubungan cinta, maka kekuatan cinta yang kita jaga akan menuntun kita pada kebahagiaan akhirnya."

Jongin menutup matanya. Kalimat Kyungsoo barusan membuatnya benar-benar tenang. Ia percaya pada Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kepercayaan, akan membuat kita semakin kuat dalam menghadapi semuanya." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Kembali menyapa dengan lembut setiap helaian rambut Jongin yang sudah mulai mengering.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Bolehkan aku tidur di pangkuanmu, _hyung_?"

Terdengar manja, dan sangat manja malahan. Namun itu tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo justru sangat menyukainya. Jongin adalah sosok kekanakan yang manja di mata Kyungsoo, berbeda dengan imej yang ia tampilkan pada orang lain.

"Tidurlah, sayang…"

Lantunan lagu lembut dari bibir Kyungsoo membuat Jongin sangat mudah masuk untuk memasuki dunia mimpinya. Mencoba melepaskan beban yang terasa semakin berat.

'_Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku belum bisa bercerita yang sesungguhnya. Tapi percayalah… aku tidak ingin kau ikut terbebani. Saranghae…'_

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati masa cuti tiga harinya sekarang. Ini sudah jam 11 siang, dan pekerjaan rumahnya sudah selesai. Setelah tadi membuat sarapan untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo juga membantu Jongin untuk bersiap ke kantornya. Dengan membuatkan air hangat untuk mandi, merapihkan dasi dan kemejanya, memakaikan jas, membersihkan sepatu, dan sebagainya. Tampaklah Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti istri dari Jongin.

Jam 9 tadi, Jongin sudah berangkat ke kantornya. Waktu dua jam adalah waktu yang sangat cukup untuknya membereskan apartemen. Dan terbukti, sekarang ia sudah santai dengan pakaian yang _simple_ dan duduk di meja makan dengan sebuah laptop di depannya.

Bibirnya tak kunjung berhenti membuat sebuah lengkungan senyuman ketika mengingat kecupan lembut di bibirnya tadi pagi. Sebuah _Morning Kiss_ yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jongin jika usai menginap di apartemennya.

**Ting! Tong!**

Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak saat bel apartemennya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu, berniat membukakan pintu untuk tamu siang itu.

"Selamat si-"

Kyungsoo berhenti menyapa saat dengan jelas matanya melihat siapa yang bertamu setelah ia membuka pintunya. Matanya membulat lebih lebar. Ia… cukup takut. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia juga harus menghormatinya.

"Do Kyungsoo-_sshi_?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak. Ini… keadaan yang sangat buruk.

"Tuan Kim."

**.**

**.**

"Kau tau, kan, kalau Jongin adalah satu-satunya pewaris untuk **Kim Corp**?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan perkataan _namja_ paruh baya yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Dan aku juga berharap kalau kau tau, bahwa Jongin harus menjaga citra keluarga Kim yang sudah terpandang jelas di Korea Selatan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak berkutik. Terbukti, saat ini kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Jadi, apakah kau tau alasanku datang kemari?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Dan dapat ia lihat wajah berwibawa dari seorang Tuan Kim. _Appa_-nya Jongin yang terkenal keras dan bijaksana. Kyungsoo menatap mata itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Tinggalkan Jongin."

Kyungsoo terhenyak. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? "_Mwo_?" Matanya membulat kaget. Itu jelas tidak mungkin Kyungsoo lakukan. Ia tidak akan mampu.

Tuan Kim memberikan sebuah amplop coklat yang sangat tebal untuk Kyungsoo, dengan cara menaruhnya di meja yang menjadi pembatas mereka berdua saat ini. "Gunakan uang ini. Pergilah dari kehidupan putraku, dan jangan pernah menemuinya lagi. Aku tidak ingin keluarga Kim yang terpandang menjadi tercoreng hanya karena putraku berhubungan dengan _namja_ sepertimu." Ucap Tuan Kim. Sangat sinis.

Kyungsoo membelalak. Sakit sekali tepat di hatinya. "Tapi…" Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkca-kaca. Tapi ia tau kalau ia harus tegar jika sedang berhadapan dengan Tuan Kim.

Jongin pernah bercerita kalau _Appa_-nya sangatlah keras. Tuan Kim juga sangat egois. Namun berwibawa dan bijaksana. Tuan Kim tidak suka _namja_ lemah. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo berusaha tenang dan tidak lemah saat berhadapan dengan Tuan Kim.

"Atau perlu aku menyuruh orang untuk memisahkan kalian?"

Kyungsoo tertunduk. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri. Berusaha berpikir, mencari jalan yang terbaik untuk masalah ini.

"Aku sudah memberikan waktu pada Jongin sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi ia sepertinya tidak mendengarkanku dan masih saja menghubungimu. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain, selain dengan berbicara denganmu."

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan remasan tangannya. Ia bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, dan untuk kebaikan Jongin."

Kebaikan? Hah, apanya?

Apa yang salah dengan _namja_ seperti Kyungsoo? Seorang penulis dengan bakat seni yang tidak di ragukan. Ia juga seorang _pianis_ dan _violis_, walaupun belum seterkenal Henry Lau.

"Jadi… apa pilihanmu?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Tuan Kim dengan tatapan tegas. Dan saat ia menatap Tuan Kim, ia telah mengambil suatu keputusan. Keputusan untuk masa depannya dan juga… Kim Jongin.

"Aku akan pergi. Meninggalkan Jongin dan tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi. Aku tidak membutuhkan uang ini, tolong kembalikan lagi pada tas anda." Kyungsoo mendorong amplop tebal itu ke depan Tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim menyeringai.

"Tapi, jika Jongin mencariku, tolong jangan memberitaunya."

Tuan Kim mengangguk. "Pasti." Jawabnya masih dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi… berbeda bila suatu saat kami kembali bertemu karena sebuah takdir, Tuan Kim."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi. Jadi, kapan kau akan pergi dari putraku?"

Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Berusaha yakin dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. "Malam ini. Aku akan pergi ke Canada dan aku tidak akan pernah kembali pada Jongin." Jawabnya. Hatinya menangis dan ragu, tapi ia juga harus yakin.

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau tidak berbohong. Atau kau akan tau apa akibatnya jika kau berani bermain-main denganku. Selamat tinggal, Tuan Do."

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sudah selesai mengemasi barangnya. Ia kini sedang menatap _android_-nya yang di layarnya tertera nomor Jongin. Kyungsoo ragu untuk menemuinya atau tidak. Tapi, jika tidak pamit ia tidak akan bisa tenang. Setidaknya, ia ingin bertemu dulu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Untuk yang terakhir.

"_**Yoboseyo**_**, **_**hyung**_**? **_**Wae geurae**_**?"**

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan isakannya saat mendengar suara Jongin di seberang sana. Betapa ia akan merindukan suara itu nanti.

"Hey, Jonginie. Kau sudah memasuki jam pulang? Apa kau ada lembur hari ini?"

"**Uhm, aku rasa tidak. Aku sedang bersiap untuk pulang. **_**Wae?**_**"**

"Aku ingin bertemu. Di taman kota, sekarang."

"**Eh? Ada apa? Kenapa mendadak?"**

"Tidak. Aku hanya merindukanmu. Kau mau, kan?"

Terdengar oleh Kyungsoo kalau Jongin tertawa kecil di seberang sambungan teleponnya. Tawa kecil itu, tidak akan Kyungsoo dengar lagi setelah ini.

"**Haha. Baiklah. Aku menunggu di sana saja, **_**ne**_**?"**

"Baiklah. Aku juga sudah dekat dengan lokasinya. Sampai ketemu, Jonginie _Chagiya_. _Jeongmal saranghae_…"

"_**Nado**_**… **_**Nado saranghaeyo**_**…"**

Bagaimanapun, pilihan Kyungsoo adalah mencintai Kim Jongin. Dan dia sangat percaya pada segalanya tentang kekuatan cintanya dengan Jongin.

**.**

'Ya. Dan aku sangat percaya dengan itu. Ketika kita bertahan dengan berbagai cobaan dalam sebuah hubungan cinta, maka kekuatan cinta yang kita jaga akan menuntun kita pada kebahagiaan akhirnya.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

Sip ^^

Aku bawa FF Kaisoo lagi… Kali ini berchapter. Hum, mungkin ini 3shoot.

Bagaimana? Ada yang berminat? Hehe, semoga readers-deul suka ne ^^

.

Oia… Minal aidzin walfaidzin, ya… Aku minta maaf kalau banyak salah. Suka bikin penasaran atau suka update lama. Suka nistain KaiSoo atau couple lainnya :p maaf gak bisa kasih THR buat readers-deul yang senantiasa baca dan review (juga fav dan follow). Tapi, sebagai gantinya, aku bawa FF ini untuk kalian (:

Wanna review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I Choose To Love You**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Other…**

**Genre :: Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating :: T**

**Length :: 3Shoot**

**.**

**Summary ::****"Oke, oke. Maafkan aku, baby…" / "Baby, siapa dia? Pacarmu yang di Korea?" / "Auh! Kyungsoo baby! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aish~ sakit!" / "Ah, eum… M-maaf, gege. Mm, dia… dia Kim Jongin. Dia teman lamaku." / "Kau pembohong, hyung! Kau pembohong!" / KaiSoo. Slight KrisDo. Yaoi. 3S. RnR. Ch 2, up!**

**Disclaimer :: KaiSoo saling memiliki. Ceritanya punya author ^^**

**.**

**Warning :: Banyak sekali Typos. Cerita pasaran dan alur mudah ketebak. Bukan EYD yang baik dan benar. Bikin mual. Yaoi, BL.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading, Chingu-deul…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Canada__

.

**BRAK!**

"Kyungsoo! Ayo, cepat! Kita akan terlambat kalau kau lambat seperti siput!" Seorang _namja_ dengan tubuh yang sangat tinggi –luar biasa– berteriak dan memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Membuat si pemilik kamar terlonjak kaget sembari memegangi dadanya.

"Yak! Kris _gege_! Berhenti berteriak dan masuklah secara sopan!" Teriak Kyungsoo tidak kalah dahsyat. Mata Kyungsoo melotot sempurna pada seseorang yang di paggilnya '_gege_'.

Kris hanya menampilkan senyuman konyolnya. "Oke, oke. Maafkan aku, _baby_… Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap belum?" Tanya Kris sambil mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. "Tadi kau memanggilku siput, lalu baru saja kau memanggilku _baby_. Huh, menjijikan sekali." Gerutunya. "Singkirkan tanganmu, atau kau akan melihatku di _wushu_ habis-habisan oleh pandamu."

Kris tertawa lebar. Semakin kuat mengusak rambut halus Kyungsoo. "Kau tau, _baby_? Aku sangat bahagia jika Tao bisa melakukan _wushu_ padamu." Gelak tawa terdengar di ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil memakai sepatu segera men-_death glare_ Kris. Tangan kanannya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Hendak melayangkan sepatunya ke wajah tampan milik Kris. "_Ge_, kau mau sepatuku melayang ke wajahmu, hm?" Gertak Kyungsoo. Memasang wajah semenyeramkan mungkin.

"Hahaha. Kau yakin, _baby_? Aku tau, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya pada wajahku yang tampan ini."

**Dukh**.

"Au!"

"Rasakan! _Gege_ memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Tidak terlalu sakit, karena aku tidak menggunakan tenagaku." Ucap Kyungsoo santai. Ia mendekati Kris, lalu memungut lagi sepatunya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali duduk dan memakainya kembali.

"_Baby_! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Kau berani padaku?" Geram Kris. Mengusap-usap keningnya yang terkena lemparan sepatu milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. Tidak peduli. Kris memang begitu, selalu saja mem-_bully_ Kyungsoo. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

Oke, itulah yang di pikirkan Kyungsoo.

"Baik, aku akan memaafkanmu untuk kali ini." Ucap Kris datar. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar Kyungsoo. Semuanya sudah rapih. Sepertinya, semua barangnya sudah masuk semua ke dalam kopernya. Tapi… hm… apa itu?

Mata Kris memicing. Melihat sesuatu di sebuah meja kecil yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Kris berjalan mendekati meja itu dan mengambil benda yang menarik perhatiannya. Itu sebuah bingkai foto. Kris melihatnya dengan seksama. Itu Kyungsoo, dan seorang _namja_ yang berada di sebelahnya sedang melakukan '_cheese_' dan merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat foto itu. Lihat saja, mereka sangat lucu. Keduanya tertawa. Dan sepertinya, tawa Kyungsoo di foto itu sangat berbeda dengan senyum yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan selama dua tahun Kyungsoo berada di Kanada dan tinggal bersama Kris.

Siapa _namja_ di samping Kyungsoo? Itu yang menjadi pertanyaan Kris.

"Hei, _baby_! Siapa _namja_ yang bersamamu ini? Dan kenapa kau malah meninggalkannya? Ini, cepat masukkan ke tasmu, atau nanti akan ketinggalan." Kris melemparkan bingkai foto itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berhasil menangkapnya. "Dasar, ceroboh!" Lanjut Kris.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Kenapa Kris menyebalkan sekali hari ini?

Kyungsoo memasukkan bingkai foto itu dengan terpaksa. Ia tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kris.

"_Baby_, siapa dia? Pacarmu yang di Korea?" Tanya Kris lagi. Dan dalam satu detik, hening terjadi. Tepatnya setelah Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan menakutkannya.

"Apa dia yang menjadi alasanmu pindah kesini?"

Kyungsoo diam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Apa dia juga alasan kenapa kau lebih memilih menjadi seorang penulis?"

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Apa dia alasan yang membuatmu berubah, Kyungsoo?"

Oke. Untuk saat ini, Kris telah berubah. Dari orang menyebalkan, menjadi seseorang yang perhatian dan lembut. Itulah Kris.

Kris memperhatikan keterdiaman Kyungsoo. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat tidak ingin membahas ini. Kris mengambil nafas dan membuangnya dengan perlahan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin kau belum siap menceritakan alasan dua tahun lalu padaku. Tapi, jangan terus tenggelam, ya. Itu jelek." Kris tersenyum, mengusak sedikit tatanan rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kris, dan mendapati senyuman terhangat Kris. Senyuman yang pasti membuat Tao semakin jatuh cinta pada sepupunya ini. "_Gege_…"

"Satu jam lagi penerbangan kita. Aku harap, kau bersiap."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh.

Ya, Kris dan Kyungsoo akan kembali ke Korea. Tinggal disana, dan mencoba hidup kembali pada Negara yang sudah ditinggalkan Kyungsoo selama dua tahun.

'_Maafkan aku, Kris-ge.'_

**.**

**.**

"Whoaaa~ _gege_! Ini rumah yang _gege_ beli? Besar sekaliii…" Kyungsoo berkeliling, berlari, berputar, melangkah kesana-kemari dengan aktif. Ia merasa takjub dengan rumah yang dibeli oleh Kris di Korea. Besar, megah, mewah, agh~ ini terlalu sulit di gambarkan. Seperti istana saja.

Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Sifat kekanakan dan manjanya keluar. "Hey, _baby_. Bisakah kau diam, hm? Kau tidak lelah apa setelah melakukan perjalanan dari Kanada ke Korea? Bukannnya istirahat, kau malah berputar-putar tidak jelas." Gerutu Kris. Pusing juga melihat Kyungsoo yang mendadak jadi _hyperactive_.

Kyungsoo cemberut. Ia duduk dengan gusar di samping Kris. "Aku kan hanya terlalu senang, _gege_. Kenapa sepertinya _gege_ tidak pernah suka jika aku mendapat kesenangan, huh?" Kyungsoo menatap Kris lekat.

Kris tertawa sedikit terbahak. "Aku memang suka kau menderita, _Baby_." Cibir Kris. Dan dalam satu detik, perut Kris sudah mendapat sebuah tinju dari Kyungsoo.

"Auh! Kyungsoo _baby_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aish~ sakit!"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Hanya sebuah tinjuan kecil. Itu hukuman karena _gege_ selalu mem-_bully_-ku." Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. _'Kalau dengan cara ini kau bisa melupakan kesedihanmu, maka aku akan melakukannya untukmu.'_ Batin Kris.

Sungguh, selama di Kanada, Kyungsoo hanya selalu menulis dan menulis. Tidak peduli itu siang ataupun malam. Kyungsoo seperti tidak mengenal waktu. Ia juga tidak mengenal apa yang namanya tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Bercanda saja tidak pernah.

Hingga… Kris berusaha untuk menghiburnya, dengan cara seperti ini. Menjadi orang yang menyebalkan di mata Kyungsoo.

Kalau Tao ada, maka mereka berdua akan di tertawakan oleh _namja_ panda itu saking lucunya tingkah Kris yang bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang suka sekali melakukan tindak kekerasan padaku, haahh…" Kris membuang nafas sambil terus mengelus perutnya yang terkena tinju Kyungsoo. Tidak sakit, tapi ia hanya pura-pura sakit.

Kyungsoo melotot, dan Kris tertawa melihatnya.

"Berhenti membulatkan matamu, _baby_! Menyeramkan! Sebaiknya, cepat bereskan barangmu, dan setelahnya kita akan belanja sekalian makan di luar. Kau setuju?"

Mendengar kata belanja, Kyungsoo mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi senang tak terkira. Senyumnya terkembang sempurna di wajah kecil nan manis miliknya. "Iya, _gege_! Aku akan segera beres-beres dan setelahnya kita akan belanja kebutuhan rumaaaaahhhh…" Ucap Kyungsoo riang. Ia berlari menju kamarnya yang sudah di katakan oleh Kris sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo memang begitu. Ia sangat senang dengan segala hal di rumah. Memasak, beres-beres, belanja keperluan rumah, dan segalanya.

Kris hanya tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, Kris dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di sebuah supermarket terbesar di Seoul. Dengan Kris yang mendorong _Trolley_ dan Kyungsooo yang dengan cekatan memasukkan barang dan bahan keperluan mereka.

"_Baby_… setelah ini, kita beli buah, ya." Kata Kris. Mencoba mengambil perhatian Kyungsoo dari kesibukannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kris dan mengangguk kecil. "Tentu. Setelah ini, kita pergi mencari buah-buahan." Jawabnya.

Kris hanya mengangguk. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo sudah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Kris tau itu.

Kris terus mendorong _Trolley_ itu yang isinya penuh dengan barang dan bahan. Entah itu keperluan di dapur, di kamar, isi lemari es, peralatan mandi, dan lain sebagainya.

"Sudah selesai, _baby_?" Tanya Kris. Ia cukup senang kalau mengajak Kyungsoo belanja. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo selalu mengumbar senyuman manis kalau melakukan hal ini.

"Sudah, _ge_. Kita cari kasir dan segera membayar. Kau tau? Aku sudah lapar sekali. Aku ingin ke kedai Kimchi." Kyungsoo berucap senang sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kris.

Kris tertawa. "Baiklah, ayo cari kasir. Dan kita akan makan Kimchi di Kedai yang paling enak." Kris melenggang melangkahkan kakinya sambil mendorong _Trolley_-nya, sementara Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang di samping Kris.

Di arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Kyungsoo dan Kris, ada seorang _namja_ yang berjalan dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang menggenggam erat tangan _namja_ itu. Entahlah apa yang terjadi, hanya saja, sesaat mereka bermpat berhenti berjalan dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"K-kyungsoo… _hyung_?" Panggil _namja_ itu. Matanya membulat kaget, sehingga membuat _yeoja_ di sampingnya menatap penuh selidik pada _namja _itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit tegang. Denga _refleks_, ia menggenggam erat lengan Kris yang sedang memegang _Trolley_. Kris menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan heran. "Ada apa, _baby_? Siapa dia?" Tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat. Masih saling pandang dengan _namja_ di depannya. Sehingga lamunannya terbuyarkan oleh sentuhan Kris di bahunya. "Ah, eum… M-maaf, _gege_. Mm, dia… dia Kim Jongin. Dia teman lamaku." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Kris. Kemudian ia menatap pada _namja_ di depannya yang ia sebut Jongin. "Ah, Jongin. Apa kabar? Itu pacarmu? Astagaa, cantik sekali. Sepertinya kalian sedang belanja juga. Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya. Aku masih ada keperluan dengan _gege_-ku. Sampai nanti, Jongin." Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menarik lengan Kris untuk berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin dan _yeoja_ di sampingnya.

"T-tunggu, _hyung_! Kyungsoo _hyung_!" Jongin berteriak, tapi sayang sekali, Kyungsoo sudah jauh dari pandangan Jongin.

Jongin memegangi dadanya. _'Baby? Aku ini… teman lama?'_ Batinnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya. Mebuatnya begitu sakit.

"Sayang, tadi siapa?" Tanya _yeoja_ di sebelah Jongin.

Jongin menatap _yeoja_ itu. "Dia… dia _namja_-ku, Soojung." Jawab Jongin.

_Namja_-nya…

Iya, Kyungsoo masihlah _namjachingu_ Jongin. Sampai nanti.

Jongin percaya itu.

Sementara Soojung, gadis itu… entahlah.

**.**

**.**

Kris menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda saat ini. Bahwa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat ingin sekali menjauhi _namja_ tadi. TapI Kris juga melihat kalau mata Kyungsoo menyiratkan kalau dia ingin sekali menatap _namja_ itu lebih lama.

Entah bagaimana Kris harus menyimpulkan semua ini.

"Kyungsoo… Bisa kau jujur padaku, siapa Jongin? Bukankah dia yang ada di foto itu?" Tanya Kris hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo merasa tertekan dan akhirnya marah.

Kyungsoo diam. Masih membiarkan eskrim yang dipesannya mencair perlahan begitu saja.

"Tidak apa kal-"

"Dia Kim Jongin. _Namjachingu_ku. Dulu, ayahnya tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Jongin. Katanya, aku ini hanyalah seorang penulis. Aku tidak setara dengan keluarganya yang kaya raya. Kami bahkan saling mencintai selama ini, setidaknya sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya. Ayahnya menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya dan meninggalkannya, atau dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Jongin dan hubungan kami."

Pandangan Kyungsoo kosong ke depan. Ia mencoba mengingat. Mengingat sebuah kejadian yang membuat hatinya sakit. Bahkan sangat sakit.

Kris hanya bisa diam. Menunggu kelanjutan cerita Kyungsoo.

"Dia memberiku banyak uang asal aku meninggalkan Jongin. Namun aku menolaknya. Aku akan meninggalkan Jongin, dan aku akhirnya ke Kanada menemuimu dan tinggal denganmu. Sampai tadi aku bertemu dengannya… aku melihat _yeoja_ di sampingnya. Itu membuatku harus menahan nafas karena aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa disini." Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kyungsoo… kenapa kau baru menceritakannya sekarang, hm? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tau?" Kris menarik Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk sepupunya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Cinta tidak pernah salah, kan, _ge_? Lalu, apa salahnya jika aku hanya seorang penulis? Apa derajat itu lebih penting? _Gege_, sampai sekarang pilihanku tetap sama, mencintai Jongin. Tapi jika seperti ini, aku juga tidak bisa. Hiks…" Tangis Kyungsoo pecah. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dekapan Kris.

Saat ini saja, biarkan Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini pada Kris.

Kris terdiam. Ia masih belum bisa berpikir apapun.

**.**

**.**

**[Flashback]**

"_Jongin, jika kita berpisah, kau yakin kita akan bertemu lagi?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Di sampingnya ada Jongin yang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat sambil melihat bintang yang bersinar di langit yang gelap._

_Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku sangat yakin kalau kita akan bertemu lagi. Bukankah kita saling mencintai? Dan cinta yang kita miliki itu sangat kuat, sehingga bisa menuntun kita untuk kembali." Jawab Jongin._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar." Ucapnya pelan. "Lalu, kalau saat kita bertemu kau sudah bersama seseorang yang menggandeng tanganmu, bagaimana?"_

_Jongin tampak berpikir. Kyungsoo aneh, pikirnya. Tapi, ia tetap harus menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Mungkin aku bersama orang selain dirimu, tapi hatiku selalu denganmu." Jongin tersenyum. Menatap kesamping, pada Kyungsoo yang sudah sedikit berkaca-kaca._

"_Kalau aku, aku mungkin sudah akan menikah dan mencintai namja lain, Jonginie…"_

_Jongin mendelik tajam. Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa. "Hahaha, aku bercanda, Jongin. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan hatiku ini hanya padamu. Kalaupun aku bersama namja lain, itu hanya ragaku, bukan jiwaku. Kau tau, kan, kalau jiwaku sudah kau curi." Kyungsoo menyentuh ujung hidung Jongin dengan ujung jari telunjuknya._

_Keduanya tertawa._

"_Jangan pernah pergi walaupun ada sesuatu hal yang membuatmu terpaksa harus pergi, hyung. Kumohon, tetaplah disini…" Pinta Jongin. Ia menangkup pipi Kyungsoo yang mulai mendingin karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam._

_Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ragu namun ia sembunyikan. "Ya, aku tidak akan pernah pergi, Jonginie…" Janji Kyungsoo._

_Saat itu juga, Jongin mencium kilat bibir Kyungsoo. Hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Rasanya, Kyungsoo ingin menangis dan memeluk erat Jongin agar ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin._

_Namun, ia tau itu tidak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan._

_Mengingat ayah Jongin bisa melakukan apa saja untuk hal ini…_

'_Maafkan aku, Jonginie chagiya…'_

**.**

Jongin melemparkan berkas yang ada di mejanya dengan kasar. Kemudian ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Kejadian di supermarket tadi benar-benar membuatnya jadi sekacau ini. "Kau pembohong, hyung! Kau pembohong! Kau meninggalkanku. Dan saat kita bertemu, kau malah menggandeng orang lain dan mengatakan kalau aku hanyalah teman lamamu! Kau tau, hyung? Hatiku sakit… Hiks…" Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya, terduduk dan menyandar pada kaki meja di ruang kerjanya.

Ia sangat kacau. Dan ini segalanya tentang Kyungsoo.

"Kau pembohong, hyung! Kau pembohong!" Jerit Jongin. "AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Jongin lagi-lagi menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Air matanya keluar begitu saja dengan deras. Hatinya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_~" Panggilnya lirih disela tangisnya yang begitu terasa menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, chapter 2 selesai ^^**

**Maaf lama dan malah gaje begini. Maaf banget readers. Kalian kecewa? Timpuk aja aku #pasrah T-T aku gak tau kenapa idenya seperti ini. Tapi sesuai konsep, chapter depan ini tamat, kok ^^ aku mau bikin kaisoo berpisah sesekali *nyesek deh* T-T**

**Uihhh! Aku tau aku gak bakal sanggup buat misahin mereka berdua. Tapi entahlah kalau itu tuntutan scenario :P**

**Soojung itu siapanya Jongin, sih?**

**Hubungan Kris sama Kyungsoo sebenernya apa, sih?**

**Tao kemana, sih?**

***bunuh ajja author karena pertanyaannya banyak* #dor!**

**.**

**Big Thanks ::**

**Alya / dididin / kiney / Fiona Kyungsoo / KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH / amaliaexotics / Jenny / anonimos / Amortentia Chan / KaiSoo4ever / kaariid / Leader Kwon / andini taoris / Dhilla1412 / 9493adddict / ajib4ff / 12Wolf / yongchan / Sondubu / Sihyun Jung / Nam Young Nada / Shafira2306 / jung je hee / auodiena / lee kaisoo / Sexy Rose / and to all siders ^^**

**Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu T^T**

**.**

**Note ::**

**Iya, aku tau aku gak cukup ahli dalam bikin ff KaiSoo berkonflik, tapi aku ini lagi nyoba. Kalau gak seru atau apapun, tolong jangan bash yaa, soalnya aku emang ahlinya dalam fluffy romance (maybe). Tapi karena author harus bisa nulis berbagai macam genre , jadi yaa coba-coba ajja. mohon dukungannya yaaa (:**

**Dan, kenapa Kyungsoo harus selalu menderita? Entahlah T^T Kyungsoo itu sasaran empuk buat dibikin menderita #plakk. Tapi disini adil, kok. Jongin juga menderita :P**

**Maaf yaa kalau alurnya berantakan, bahasanya jelek, ceritanya gaje, dan segalanya…**

**.**

**Makasih udah nyempetin baca… Mind to review again? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Choose To Love You**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Other…**

**Genre :: Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating :: T**

**Length :: 3Shoot**

**.**

**Summary :: [Ch 3, Update! End!] "Aku menyerah, Ahjusshi." / "Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan pria itu diluar, Kyungsoo? Hujan sangat deras. Dia bisa sakit atau bahkan mati." / "Hyung, aku bukan Ayahku! Jadi percayalah padaku!" / Semoga kau selalu berbahagia dengan pilihan yang kau pertahankan, Kyungsoo. / KaiSoo. Yaoi. Lil bit KrisTao.**

**Disclaimer :: KaiSoo saling memiliki. Ceritanya punya author ^^**

**.**

**Warning :: Banyak sekali Typos. Cerita pasaran dan alur mudah ketebak. Bukan EYD yang baik dan benar. Bikin mual. Yaoi, BL.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading, Chingu-deul…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyerah, _Ahjusshi_." Seorang gadis berkata dengan tegas kepada seseorang yang duduk di depannya. Seseorang yang di panggilnya _Ahjusshi_.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Soojung-_ah_?"

Soojung, nama gadis itu, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menyesap sedikit _Cappuchino_-nya dan kemudian membuang nafas kecil. "Apakah anda sebagai Ayah dari Jongin tidak merasakan jika Jongin sangat kesepian dan tersiksa?" Tanya Soojung. Menatap dengan lelah mata pria berwibawa di seberang kursinya.

"…"

"Apakah anda senang melihat putra tunggal anda tersiksa seperti itu?" Soojung kembali bertanya, menatap mata tegas Ayah dari Jongin.

Tuan Kim masih diam. Dengan mencoba rileks, ia membalas tatapan Soojung.

"Anda memisahkan apa yang menjadi nyawa Jongin hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Hanya untuk kepribadian anda sendiri. Anda tidak melihat jika Jongin rapuh, Jongin tersiksa, Jongin kesepian, Jongin membutuhkan nyawanya yang sudah anda buang ke Kanada sana. Jongin sudah seperti mayat hidup!"

"Jaga bicaramu!" Bentak Tuan Kim.

Soojung tersenyum sinis. "Kembalikan Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Dengan begitu, anda akan melihat Jongin anda yang manja dan manis lagi. Aku sudah menyerah untuk berusaha mendapatkan hati Jongin, namun semuanya terlalu sia-sia. Jongin hanya akan mencintai Kyungsoo selama apapun itu." Gadis cantik itu tersenyum lembut.

Tuan Kim menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan anda pikir, dengan menikahkan Jongin denganku perusahaan anda bisa langsung memiliki sepuluh cabang di sepuluh Negara berbeda. Karena tanpa menikah denganku pun, Jongin akan bisa melakukan itu dengan usaha dan tangannya sendiri. Asalkan ada yang memberinya semangat, yaitu Kyungsoo."

Tuan Kim mengangkat kembali wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspressi. Ia melihat Soojung yang sudah berdiri dan merapihkan _dress_ yang di kenakannya.

"Saya permisi pulang, _Ahjusshi_. Dan tolong, perhatikan Jongin mulai sekarang. Jongin pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ia sangat kehilangan banyak kasih sayang saat Nyonya Kim meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Dan ia mendapatkan kembali kasih sayang itu dari seorang yang bernama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberikan Jongin kasih sayang yang tidak pernah anda berikan pada Jongin." Soojung membawa tas tangan mungil yang berada di atas meja itu.

"Soojung-_ah_…"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan bilang pada Ayahku untuk tidak membatalkan penanaman _asset_ di perusahaan anda dan aku akan menjamin kalau perusahaan Ayah dan perusahaan anda akan tetap menjalin komunikasi yang baik. Aku juga punya pilihan untuk hidupku. Dan Changmin sudah menungguku di luar. Terimakasih semuanya, _Ahjusshi_. Maaf jika anda kecewa padaku. Permisi…"

Soojung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran besar yang berada di pusat Seoul itu. Meninggalkan Tuan Kim yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Tuan Kim tersenyum kecut.

_Kau egois, memang…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan pria itu diluar, Kyungsoo? Hujan sangat deras. Dia bisa sakit atau bahkan mati." Kris menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela dengan gorden yang sedikit terbuka.

Memperhatikan seseorang yang sejak tiga jam yang lalu berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan deras.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menemuinya, _ge_. Ayahnya akan sangat marah, dan ia pasti akan membuat Jongin lebih sakit lagi jika aku masih bertemu dengannya." Jawab Kyungsoo, terdengar parau di telinga Kris.

Kris membuang nafas. Ia membuka gorden itu agar lebih lebar sehingga ia bisa melihat apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lihat.

Seorang Kim Jongin, berdiri diluar rumahnya dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Rela bertahan di bawah guyuran hujan hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah penjelasan dari sepupunya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan lebih menyakitinya lagi jika kau tidak menemuinya sekarang. Ini sudah tengah malam, dan ini hujan besar. Kau tidak ingin dihantui rasa bersalah, bukan?" Tanya Kris, masih memandang pada Jongin yang masih bertahan di luar sana.

"Tapi, _ge_…"

"Bukan hanya dia yang akan tersiksa nantinya, tapi juga dirimu, Kyung. Sekarang, singkirkan perasaan takutmu terhadap Ayahnya Jongin untuk sementara. Kalian harus bicara untuk meluruskan masalah kalian."

"_Ge_…"

"Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau memilih untuk tetap mencintainya. Bukankah ini adalah saat yang tepat untukmu melindungi pilihan itu? Sepupuku, Do Kyungsoo. Mungkin kau kehilangan orangtuanmu saat kau masih kecil. Tapi sejak saat itu, kau tidak pernah berhenti berusaha. Dan kau tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan pekerja keras. Kau berhasil menjadi seorang penulis dengan bakat bermain piano dan biola yang hebat. Tuan Kim tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Tapi dia seharusnya melihat, bahwa dia tidak akan menemukan orang seperti dirimu yang bisa membahagiakan anaknya dimanapun ia mencari."

"_Gege_…"

Kris tersenyum. "Keluarlah, temui dia. Berikan dia kehangatan. Aku yakin, semuanya akan cepat selesai dengan baik jika kau dan dia memilik keyakinan yang sama-sama kuat untuk mempertahankan perasaan kalian." Kris sekali lagi menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Setelah memberikan seuntai kalimat yang menjadi kekuatan untuk Kyungsoo, ia memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar.

"Terimakasih, _Ge_. Terimakasih." Kyungsoo berlari, menuju dimana Kris menyimpan payung dan kemudian ia berlari keluar untuk menemui Jongin-nya.

Kris tersenyum lebih lebar saat melihat adegan di luar sana. Sungguh, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang sangat serasi. Mereka berdua saling membutuhkan.

Kris akhirnya tau. Yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit berbeda ketika kedatangannya dua tahun lalu ke Kanada adalah karena masalah ini. Dan Kris hanya berharap, setelah ini semuanya akan kembali seperti biasanya.

Kris mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Ia memanggil seseorang dengan _name contact_ **'Baby Panda'**.

"Halo, Kris-_ge_…" Sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

Kris kembali mengulas senyuman terbaiknya. "Halo, _Baby_… Kau sedang apa, hm? Kau benar-benar tega membuatku merindukanmu di Korea." Keluh Kris.

"Haha~ _Gege_, aku sedang sibuk menyusun skripsi. Aku janji, setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku disini, aku akan menyusul _gege_ ke Korea." Jawab pria itu, Huang Zitao.

"Hhhh~ kau sudah berjanji padaku, jadi kau harus menepatinya."

"Tentu saja aku akan menepatinya. Oia, dimana Kyungsoo-_ge_? Aku tidak mendengar suaranya. Biasanya dia akan berteriak histeris karena kau jahili jika kau menelponku." Bahkan Tao sudah sangat hapal kebiasaan dua sepupu yang tidak pernah akur itu.

Kris tertawa. "Kyungsoo sedang memperbaiki lembaran cintanya yang pernah rusak. Tenang saja, pacarnya sangat tampan. Aku yakin dia akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik."

Percakapan kecil diantara Kris dan Tao berlangsung. Tatapan mata Kris masih tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara sambil memeluk Jongin di bawah hujan yang masih turun dengan jelasnya.

Ia merindukan Tao. Ia juga ingin memeluk Tao dan mencium keningnya sangat lama. Ia ingin mendengar suara tawa Tao yang lembut. Ia ingin Tao berada disisinya sekarang.

"Tao, _Wo Ai Ni_~"

.

_Tenang saja, Kyungsoo. Kau masih punya aku. Seorang sepupu yang akan selalu melindungimu dari apapun yang membuatmu terjatuh. Kau tidak sendirian. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin masih bertahan saat itu. Di bawah guyuran hujan deras, melawan angin yang berhembus kencang dan juga suara petir yang menyambar.

Hanya demi mendapatkan sebuah penjelasan dari Kyungsoo. Penjelasan tentang mengapa ia pergi tanpa memberi kabar dan akhirnya bertemu setelah sekian lama dengan membawa seorang pria di sampingnya.

Jongin tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo saat itu. Setelah pada malam itu mereka bertemu dan saling memeluk, keesokan paginya Jongin tidak mendapati Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Dan Ayahnya mengatakan jika Kyungsoo telah pergi karena bosan dengan Jongin.

Jongin percaya? Tentu saja tidak!

Sampai saat ini, Jongin masih menunggu Kyungsoo kembali. Kembali pada dirinya dan pada dekapannya. Tetap pada janji dan pilihannya untuk selalu mencintai Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi.

Dan Jongin berpikir, jika Ayahnya-lah yang berada di balik semua ini. Karena Ayahnya juga sering mengatakan padanya untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tidak setara dengan keluarganya.

Berbekal dengan keberanian yang besar, Jongin menyuruh seorang mata-mata untuk mencari alamat rumah Kyungsoo. Dan di sinilah Jongin sekarang, di halaman rumah yang megah yang ia tau kalau ini adalah rumah Kyungsoo bersama pria itu.

Jongin berlutut. Tiga jam berada di bawah guyuran hujan, membuat kulitnya sangat pucat seperti mayat. Bibir yang membiru, seperti tidak ada aliran darah dalam tubuhnya. Air mata yang mengalir telah bersatu dengan air hujan.

"Jangan pernah lagi membuatku khawatir, Jongin!"

Jongin mendongak untuk melihat sesuatu saat di rasakannya air hujan tidak menyentuh kulitnya. Sebuah payung sedang menaunginya, bersama seorang pria mungil yang sedang berdiri di depan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_…" Lirih Jongin. Bibirnya bergetar dan tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

Kyungsoo berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya dengan posisi Jongin yang berlutut. Tangan kirinya memegang payung, untuk menaungi dirinya dan Jongin. "Kau tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja membuatku khawatir seperti ini." Kyungsoo marah. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi pucat Jongin. Mengusapnya secara lembut dan berhasil membuat Jongin tertegun.

Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh. Ia merindukan Jongin. Ia tidak ingin Jongin seperti ini.

"Kau pembohong, _hyung_! Kau pembohong! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat itu? kenapa kau tidak bertahan? Kau pembohong, _hyung_!" Jongin menjerit walaupun suaranya sudah seperti akan habis. Ia hanya ingin penjelasan tentang hal itu dari Kyungsoo.

Hati Kyungsoo serasa di tusuk ribuan jarum tajam saat Jongin mengatakan hal itu. Iya, Kyungsoo memang pembohong. Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak pernah berbohong jika ia mencintai Jongin dan hanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tau cara bagaimana menghadapi kisah perjalanan cintanya.

Pluk.

Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo. Kesadarannya hampir pudar. Yang Jongin lihat hanyalah segala sesuatu yang buram. Pendengarannya juga sudah mulai tak menangkap suara di sekelilingnya.

"Sampai saat ini aku selalu menjaga pilihanku untuk mencintaimu, Jongin. Kumohon, bangun! Ini bukan Jongin yang kuat yang kukenal!"

Jongin tersenyum saat telinganya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo walaupun samar. Ingin menjawab, tapi Jongin tidak bisa. Semuanya terasa berat, sebelum akhirnya ia hanya merasakan gelap saja.

_Hyung… Biarkan aku menjadi lemah ketika berhadapan denganmu saja._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul Hospital_**

Jongin membuka matanya secara perlahan. Masih terasa berat dan pening yang begitu melekat, namun ia ingin sekali membuka matanya dengan cepat.

"Uh!" Erang Jongin saat rasa pening kembali menyapanya.

"Jangan memaksakan untuk bangun, Jonginie…" Suara lembut di samping Jongin mengiterupsi Jongin yang sedang berusaha bangun. Lengan halusnya membantu Jongin untuk kembali berbaring.

Jongin menatap sosok itu. Sosok penyemangat yang pergi sejak dua tahun lalu. Sungguh, Jongin sangat merindukannya. Merindukan Kyungsoo-nya. Jongin mengulas senyum. Kyungsoo tidak pernah berubah, selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Dan Jongin yakin, perasaan Kyungsoo padanya juga tidak berubah.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_…" Panggil Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan sedikit menyibakkan poni yang menutupi kening Jongin. "Eum? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Jongin menggeleng. Tangannya meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di kepalanya dan membawanya untuk ia genggam. "Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, _hyung_." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Fakta memang. Jika Jongin hanya membutuhkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo diam. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa pada Jongin. Terlebih, ia merasa nyaman saat tangan Jongin menggenggam tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengulas senyuman lembut yang selalu membuat Jongin lebih tenang. "Aku disini sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Maaf karena menyebutmu 'pembohong'. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Aku mengerti, dan aku tau itu. Aku memang pergi menjauhimu. Aku berbohong padamu kalau aku tidak akan pernah lari apapun yang terjadi. Kau memang pantas menyebutku pembohong, Jongin. Karena saat itu… pergi adalah pilihanku."

"Tidak. Aku tau itu tidak benar." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Itu bukan dirimu, _hyung_. Ayahku yang berada di balik semua ini. Aku benar, kan, _hyung_? Katakan!"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu adalah kebiasaannya ketka ia berbohong. Ia tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada siapapun, terlebih Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku tau, _hyung_. Itu bukan dirimu. Kau hanya dipermainkan oleh Ayahku." Ucap Jongin.

"Jongin…"

"Apakah… kau masih mencintaiku, _hyung_?" Jongin bertanya. Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Kyungsoo diam sambil menatap dalam mata Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak akan mampu berbohong lagi.

_Maafkan aku, Tuan Kim…_

"Selalu. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Jongin. Kau tau, sejak awal aku memilih untuk mencintaimu. Memilih untuk bertahan denganmu dan tidak pergi darimu. Aku selalu melindungi pilihan itu, sampai sekarang." Jawab Kyungsoo tegas.

Jongin kembali menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya di tengah wajahnya yang masih pucat. "Aku tidak pernah lelah menunggumu. Aku selalu mencintaimu dan aku percaya padamu. Aku selalu yakin bahwa kau akan kembali dan kau memiliki alasan mengapa kau pergi waktu itu. Dan aku tau, alasan itu bukanlah kau yang benar-benar ingin pergi dariku." Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan mengelus lengan Jongin yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Tetaplah di sisiku dan berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi lagi, _hyung_." Pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan selalu disini. Bersamamu." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

_Sekarang, biarkan aku jujur akan perasaanku, Tuan Kim._

"Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku lagi, _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Bodoh! Kita belum putus, Jonginie _chagiya_…" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan gemas. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengatakan hal itu disaat masih sakit?

"Ah, benar juga." Gumam Jongin terlihat tertawa bodoh. "Umm… Pria yang bersamamu di supermarket itu siapa? Kenapa dia memanggilmu **'baby'**? Dan… kenapa kau memperkenalkanku sebagai orang lain padanya?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Tawa yang terdengar lembut di telinga Jongin. "Dia Kris Wu. Saudara sepupuku yang berada di Kanada. Dia memang menyebalkan, kadang mengejekku dengan mengataiku siput tapi kadang dia menyebalkan memanggilku **'baby'.** Dulu, aku lari ke Kanada, menenangkan diri dengan berada di rumah Kris-_ge_. Selama ini, dia yang selalu membuatku lupa akan masalahku yang aku bawa dari Korea. Waktu itu, yang aku pikirkan adalah kau yang harus membenciku agar Ayahmu melihat bahwa aku bisa pergi darimu. Dan aku mengatakan pada Kris-_ge_ kalau kau adalah teman lamaku. Maaf…"

Jongin diam. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menghapus air mata yang menetes melalui pipi _chubby_ Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti. Dan waktu itu, aku bersama Jung Soojung. Gadis pilihan Ayahku untuk menikah denganku. Dan dengan menikahnya aku dengan Soojung, perusahaan Ayah akan mendapatkan penanaman _asset_ yang besar juga memiliki sepuluh cabang di sepuluh Negara berbeda. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mencintai Soojung. Betipula dengannya, karena Soojung juga memiliki Changmin yang sangat dia cintai seperti aku mencintaimu."

"Jongin… aku hanya seorang penulis yang tidak terlalu baik bermain piano dan biola. Aku bukan seseorang yang memiliki perusahaan besar yang bisa membuat perusahaan Ayahmu untuk berkembang dan memiliki cabang. Aku hanya-"

"_Hyung_, aku bukan Ayahku! Jadi percayalah padaku!"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia menunduk.

Iya… Jongin memang bukan Ayahnya. Karena Jongin adalah Jongin.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku, _hyung_?"

Dan saat itu juga, sebuah pelukan yang penuh dengan rasa kerinduan yang membuncah terjadi. Membuat kedua insan itu saling berbagi kehangatan dan kasih sayangnya kembali.

.

"_Apapun yang terjadi, tolong untuk selalu bersamaku. Kau percaya kan, hyung, kalau cinta yang kuat akan bersatu pada akhirnya walaupun banyak rintangan dalam perjalanannya?"_

_._

"_Ya. Dan aku sangat percaya dengan itu. Ketika kita bertahan dengan berbagai cobaan dalam sebuah hubungan cinta, maka kekuatan cinta yang kita jaga akan menuntun kita pada kebahagiaan akhirnya."_

_._

"_Kepercayaan, akan membuat kita semakin kuat dalam menghadapi semuanya."_

_._

"_Aku akan pergi. Meninggalkan Jongin dan tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi. Aku tidak membutuhkan uang ini, tolong kembalikan lagi pada tas anda."_

_._

"_Tapi… berbeda bila suatu saat kami kembali bertemu karena sebuah takdir, Tuan Kim."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah anda melihatnya, Tuan Kim?" Kris bertanya pada seseorang yang sedang beridiri di sampingnya. Melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa bebas dari kaca di pintu ruang rawat Jongin.

Jongin terlihat berbeda. Ia lebih bersemangat.

"Kyungsoo mungkin bukanlah anak dari seorang pengusaha besar. Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan orang tuanya semenjak dia masih kecil. Tapi Kyungsoo adalah pria hebat karena ia tidak pernah sama sekali terpuruk sejak kejadian yang mengharuskannya kehilangan orang tuanya. Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi pria kuat yang mandiri. Menjadi seorang penulis adalah mimpinya. Kyungsoo juga bekerja pada sebuah agensi untuk permainan piano dan biolanya. Kyungsoo adalah sosok penyayang."

"…"

"Anda salah jika menganggap derajat adalah segalanya. Masih ada yang lebih tinggi diatas itu semua. Cinta adalah hal pribadi yang bukan orang lain yang akan menjalaninya. Biarkan Jongin memilih untuk masa depannya sendiri. Bukankah seorang Ayah seharusnya tau tentang hal itu?"

"…"

"Jika Kyungsoo adalah pilihan Jongin, maka sekuat apapun anda memisahkan mereka berdua, itu hanya akan sia-sia saja, Tuan. Mereka akan kembali di pertemukan oleh takdir. Jadi, jangan salahkan mereka jika mereka bertemu karena suatu keadaan yang tidak di sengaja. Jongin bisa mendapatkan apa yang tidak bisa anda berikan dari Kyungsoo. Yaitu kasih sayang dan cinta. Jika anda memisahkan mereka, berarti anda siap untu kehilangan putra tunggal anda yang begitu anda banggakan."

"Kris-_sshi_… Sepertinya cukup bagimu untuk menceramahiku." Suara bijaksananya terdengar di telinga Kris, kris hanya tersenyum sinis. _Sombong sekali_, pikir Kris.

"Aku hanya akan memberitaumu, Tuam Kim yang terhormat. Derajat dan kekayaan bisa anda cari di dalam dunia ini. Tapi jika anda kehilangan putra anda satu-satunya, anda tidak akan pernah menemukannya lagi. Anda juga tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan orang seperti Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat putra anda tertawa lepas. Pikirkan itu, Tuan." Kris tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Apa yang ingin ia katakan sudah tersampaikan pada orang yang ia maksud.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Semakin Tuan Kim memperhatikan Jongin yang tertawa, semakin terasa perih hatinya. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah melihat Jongin-nya tertawa lepas seperti Jongin sedang tertawa bersama Kyungsoo saat ini.

Sejak kematian Ibunya, Jongin memang tertutup. Dan Tuan Kim yang hanya mementingkan urusan kantor dan pribadinya, membuat Jongin semakin kacau dan tidak terlalu di perhatikan.

Iya… Tuan Kim mengakui itu.

Dan Tuan Kim akui, ia memang tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Kyungsoo berikan pada Jongin.

"Aku memang Ayah yang buruk. Aku Ayah yang egois. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang putraku sendiri. Istriku pasti sangat marah padaku di surga sana. Seharusnya aku membiarkan Jongin bahagia dengan pilihannya. Selama ini aku hanya terlalu tertuju pada lembaran uang yang di hasilkan perusahaanku."

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tolong katakan pada Kyungsoo, agar ia datang pada makan malam seminggu lagi. Dan tolong, kau harus hadir bersama Tuan muda Huang. Aku begitu menghormati perusahaan milik Tuan Huang yang berdiri kokoh di China. Dan aku… memiliki kesan yang baik dengan pemimpin perusahaan Wu. Ayahmu adalah teman baikku, Kris-_sshi_."

"Benarkah?"

Tuan Kim mengangguk. "Aku yang bersalah. Jadi… datanglah pada makan malam nanti dan kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga. Aku sangat merindukan Jongin yang tertawa lepas dan bersikap manja. Aku harus pergi. Tolong beritau Kyungsoo untuk selalu menjaga putraku."

Tuan Kim melangkah mundur, dan perlahan menjauhi Kris.

_Anda pengecut, Tuan Kim. Kenapa menghindar dan menitipkan banyak pesan untuk Kyungsoo padaku? Seharusnya anda yang menyampaikannya sendiri._

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian kembali tersenyum melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ahh~ ia jadi ingin segera memeluk Tao ^^

.

_Semoga kau selalu berbahagia dengan pilihan yang kau pertahankan, Kyungsoo._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eoh! Ini apaaaaaa? T-T**

**Astaga, ini chapter tiga, dan ini endingnya. Gak jelas banget deh T-T**

**Dari awal, aku gak bisa dan gak bakat ya bikin ff yang berkonflik kaya gini. Padahal ini konfliknya gak seberapa. Hiks hiks…**

**Okelah. Aku tau aku payah, sangat payah! T-T**

**Kalian kecewa? Kalian mau keroyok author?**

**Boleh kok *pasrah***

**Gak maksa minta review ^^ yang ikhlas, silahkan review… Saran dan Komentar di terima…**

**Makasih udah nyempetin baca dan ngikutin sampai chapter terakhir *deep bow***

**.**

**Love You, All~!**

**CHU!**


End file.
